


Do You Even Lift

by Fallenfromfaith



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfromfaith/pseuds/Fallenfromfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Cyan isn't allowed alone with Shingan Crimsonz anymore,</p><p>OR</p><p>Why does Shingan Crimsonz even need workout equipment in the practice room, like what is up with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Lift

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a headcanon a friend and I had. I told him I'd eventually write it into a full fic and thus this was born. This is dedicated to that friend, Ori. Thanks for being my furreal friend.  
> Thanks so much for checking out my fic and I hope you enjoy it!!

It was always so hot in the studio. Cyan was convinced they didn't even have an air conditioner. She then wondered if air conditioners were even a thing here, but it had to be, right? It was hot enough with just skin, but the people of Midicity were covered in fur. The base of her curls, which were somehow natural, were soaked with sweat. She hoped no one noticed. She hadn't had such pretty curls back on Earth, but everyday without fail she'd wake up to naturally fat, plump curls. She knew that wouldn't be possible on Earth, but here where the people were animals, the least weird thing was natural salon quality curls. Her hair wasn't the only thing making it hard to battle the heat, her Lolita dress wasn't the lightest thing to wear. Despite that, she didn't take it off, she did have her aesthetic to uphold, despite the heat.

She walked through the muggy halls of the studio. She had left Mr. Berry with the girls. She was checking to see if Shingan Crimsonz was done with their practice session. They had been scheduled to have the space in the morning, but it was past noon now and Plasmagica was ready to start practicing. In the mean time, the girls had gathered together to pass the time. They said it would be a lyric writing session but it was more of a hang out. They piled as much sugar as they could on pancakes and called it breakfast, Chuchu made carrot omelets, and Cyan tried her hand at making the perfect coffee, which end up just being hot chocolate with enormous amounts of whipped cream and marshmallows. Even band members have to have a day where they overloaded on bad food choices.

Hardly any lyrics got written, the pages they had set out for the purpose ended up being smeared with chocolate and egg. It had been a good bonding experience, everyone was laughing the entire time. Retoree had even sat next to Cyan on the couch. At first, she had slowly leaned closer and closer to Cyan until their shoulders were touching. Cyan had glanced to see Retoree's hand resting on her leg, and in a rush of courage she had slowly moved her hand to rest on top of Retoree's. Retoree was quiet after that, but eventually Cyan felt Retroree's fingers intertwine with her own. They had held hands for the rest of the morning. Cyan's face still flushed red with the memory, or maybe it was the heat.

Cyan had been sent alone to check if the boys were done before Plasmagica moved into the practice room. Cyan opened the door to find they were still there, but they were no longer playing music.

Rom was laying on an exercise bench. Cyan had always questioned why there was one of those in there. When she asked Chuchu about it she had sighed, "Those divas wanted it in here, to keep their image. It clutters up the place but they insisted that the only proper place to work out was in the heat of the music." Cyan supposed she was experiencing a heat of the music work out right now.

Rom seemed sweaty and Yabia was replacing the very few weights they where allowed to keep in the practice room. ChuChu hated even that amount, but the boys didn't seem satisfied with their collection.

"Rom can lift anything!" Crow yelled at Aion. Aion gave him a look that made Cyan's skin crawl. They always looked like they were about to kill each other.

"I never said he couldn't, rat!" Aion yelled back, "I was saying such a meager show of strength is hardly worth his time."

"Any exercise even if small is worth time," Yabia said quietly, rejoining them around Rom's bench.

"He deserves something of a grander show," Aion argued.

"Are you lot just going to stand around bickering at each other?" Rom asked, sitting up, "Or are you going to get me something to lift?"

Cyan cleared her throat, trying to alert them to her presence without having to talk. She was slightly intimidated by them, and by slightly she meant very. They were... strange yes, but everyone was strange in a way. Cyan could tell how much they cared about their music. They poured their souls into it. Shingan Crimsonz was tied together by deep bonds, even Cyan could see that. She respected that and their love of music. But they still scared her.

All four of them turned to her. They seemed to barely react.

"Umm, Hi." Cyan tried to get her words out without shaking, "I was just wondering if you were done with the room? Plasmagica wants to practice!"

"That could work," Crow said, looking Cyan over. Cyan slowly took a step back. She wasn't so sure about the way he was surveying her.

"She can't weigh more than the weights, henceforth," Yabia said, also joining in on staring at her.

Aion leaned in, hand on hip, to get a better look, "But it would be something different than the weights."

"She is going to be light," Crow agreed.

"A-a-h?" Cyan made a noise, "Are you not done?"

"I'm game," Rom said, "Let's do it."

"Do what?" Cyan asked, hoping it was leave.

"Can you carry her over, rat?" Aion asked, leaning back up, a smirk on his face.

"Of course I can!" Crow raised his arms in angry, "Can YOU?"

"Only one person needs to," Yabia said, looking back and forth from them in exasperation.

"Do you need me to?" Rom asked.

"No, Rom I got this!" Crow said, and with that he hooked an arm around the bend of Cyan's legs and an arm around her waist.

"What!" Cyan yelled in surprise and she was suddenly in Crow's arms. She moved around desperately.

"See, told you!" Crow said proudly. Rom had laid back down and raised his arms.

"What- what are you doing!" Cyan panicked.

"Let's do this!" Rom said, looking pumped for whatever he was about to do, which frightened Cyan.

Crow placed her on Rom's open hands. This just made her move even more, trying to get away.

"It's a challenge," Aion decided, "As she is moving."

"Alright! I'm getting pumped!" Crow pounded his fist in the air. They all surrounded the bench. Cyan let out a squeal of terror.

Then she was lowered to Rom's chest then pushed up.

"ONE!" Aion, Crow, and Yaiba all shouted.

"WHAT?" Cyan yelled, going down once more. She was still trying to get out of Rom's grasp, but his hands were clamped own on her dress. He had a powerful grip.

"TWO!" They shouted as she went back up.

"WAIT!" Cyan yelled as she was brought down. They all ignored her. She was stuck.

Eventually she stopped struggling and just let Rom lift her up and down, bench pressing? She was pretty sure this was called bench pressing. Cyan didn't work out.

She was lulled by the rhythmic up and down motion, although the boys shouting numbers kept her from drifting off. She wondered if he was ever going to stop. How many numbers would be enough for him. Would she ever get down. Would she ever see Retoree again? Would she see Mao and ChuChu? Would she get to play music with Mr. Berry or was she stuck here forever, going up and down.

"2230" They all shouted. They didn't seem to be getting tired.

Cyan heard the door open and then, "What are you doing in her- CYAN?" Chuchu had come to her rescue.

"Put her down right now!" Chuchu yelled. Rom placed her on his lap and leaned up. Now she was on a very muscular, older man’s lap. She felt her face turn completely red. She'd rather still be going up and down than this.

Chuchu was standing with her hands on her hips looking like she was going to murder someone. Retoree and Mao were behind her. Mao looked completely content with what was going on, Retoree looked like she was a nervous wreck.

"What do you morons think you're doing?" Chuchu glared at all of them, even Cyan was scared.

"Lifting," Rom answered.

"Yeah, ever hear of it?" Crow asked, then made a show of looking at Chuchu's arms, "Obviously not."

Aion laughed at this sick burn, but not too loud as not to give Crow the idea that Aion thought he was clever.

"This is a practice room, for practicing music, not for bench pressing Cyan!" Chuchu said, her tone growing more and more angry.

"Working out and music are two sides of the same coin," Aion explained.

"You've had the room all day, get out!" Chuchu said, putting her foot down. She didn't actually put her foot down, but the effect was there.

Rom picked Cyan up again which caused Cyan to let a squeak. He got up and sat her down on the bench.

"That's a good job for today boys, let's eat, my treat."

The rest of the band got very excited and declared Rom was the best. Rom lead them out of the room, with Chuchu glaring at they went.

After they were gone Cyan sprang up. She wobbled a bit on her feet.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long so we came to check," Chuchu explained, "I should have known it was those buffoons."

"Are you ok, Cyan?" Retoree asked, looking at her feet rather than at Cyan.

"I'm fine!" Cyan assured them all.

"That is the last time I send you alone," Chuchu said, shaking her head.

Her face turned gentler, "Do you still want to practice?"

Cyan nodded vigorously, "Please!"

And so the girls set up and practiced.

From that day on every time she was near Shingan Crimonz she hid behind Chuchu in fear while they seemed completely unaware of her.


End file.
